A Cloud of Scandal: Dr Chamberlain's Story
by Henri Defanse
Summary: The reason Why Dr. Chamberlain is questing to Hamunaptra, first involving his affair with flapper, to selling mummies. Also being Mr. Burns' Idol.
1. What does a woman know

**Note: The following is a fan based story. I don't own "The Mummy" and "The Mummy Returns" and its characters are owned by Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios.**

A Cloud of scandal

New York City, 1924

Within the solemn New York Metropolitan Museum, Dr. Allen Chamberlain was in a livid mood. The newspapers had a very harsh label on him. He bashfully escaped the view of the curator and investigators who were viewing his recent "Exhibits". Finally in the shadows, he hid behind a statue of Bast near his office.

"Oh…grave robber how original…"Chamberlain mumbled as he gazed the newspaper in his hands. Chamberlain then heard a noise.

"Hey did you hear that… I bet it was him…"One of the officers assumed.

"Ah it looks like Chamberlain is here; look at his office door, the light is on…" The curator gleamed.

"Is he always here early?" Inquired another officer.

"Chamberlain… why yes he's my finest patron in Egyptology… he's here every morning until midnight. Also I don't see why he can be capable to steal other artifacts or sell mummies to men of industry." Replied the curator.

The police and the curator went into his office, Chamberlain then ran past them like a phantom. He skillfully made his way in the mummy room, and barely sees the exit…

Chamberlain's Red Fez was then spotted by the police.

Chamberlain hightailed out the museum and into a "Tin Lizzie".

"Hargreaves, please take me to Mrs. Frankfurt's penthouse… quickly!"Chamberlain ordered his butler.

Within minutes the police were out of his sights as he rode into the commuting streets of the Big Apple.

* * *

Meanwhile

The penthouse of the flapper Gloria Frankfurt was in use for the moment. A pair of Bifocals was on the floor; a sightless Mr. Burns was fumbling around, then Gloria proceeded to pick them up, and handed to Burns.

"Thank you, I couldn't see you and the whole room for a second."Said Burns.

"Oh Bernard, you're such the gent." Replied Gloria, kissing Burns

Bernard Burns wasn't much of a charmer, but he enjoyed Archeology instead of women.

Then someone knocked on the door, Gloria's maid welcomed the guest: Dr. Chamberlain.

"Shall I take your hat?" asked the maid

"NO, and it's called a fez…" Blustered Chamberlain.

The maid was mildly offended at Chamberlain's response; they proceeded towards the living room. Where Burns was excited to spot him.

"Dr. Chamberlain!"Burns gleamed. "I didn't expect you to return from the museum, I think it's because…'

"Mr. Burns, I left the museum early because of lunch. Also I need to speak to Mrs. Frankfurt alone…"Chamberlain spoke.

Burns understood him. After all Burns will do anything for Dr. Chamberlain. He was aware of the rumors about him robbing tombs, but denied the rumor's existence.

"We need to talk about the mummies… they're on to us my love."Chamberlain shyly confessed. "I'm not sure about your husband I think he knows… about us, I think he's not trusted in our deals. He has connections… Especially his Egyptian friend Baltus Hafez from the British Museum, he and Hafez is friends with the curator I work for."

"I know Herman wouldn't rat us out, and besides he doesn't know of our affair."Gloria grinned "As for Herman and his Arab friend are only obsessed with the lost city of Hamunaptra."

"He's after Hamunaptra!"Chamberlain Blustered once more.

Chamberlain thought it through, maybe Gloria was lying, and could be associated with the police.

"Oh what does a woman know?"Chamberlain boasted. "You could be working for the police."

"Excuse me! I'm no Jail-house bait!"Shouted Gloria.

"That's it I will no longer take your words, I'm leaving. I don't want to disposition myself… do as you wish." Chamberlain Boasted again.

As Chamberlain left, Gloria picked up the telephone and called her husband.

"Hello… Darling, Dr. Chamberlain is no longer needed…"

-"Why?"

-"He quits"

-"I guess we'll abandon our friends and put chamberlain on the police"

* * *

Mr. Burns joined with Dr. Chamberlain downstairs.

"Bernard, do you want to go to Egypt… on a dig?"Chamberlain asked.

"Yes… I'd be glad to…"Burns happily replied.

As Chamberlain reached his apartment, it was ransacked. His drawers were destroyed, papers everywhere. He felt unsafe in his American home.

"Hargreaves, who last here, where are all the servants?"Chamberlain Inquired.

A pistol was cocked.

"Dr. Allen Chamberlain, you are under arrest for Illegal distribution of museum property." Said an officer.

Chamberlain had no choice but to give up… then Hargreaves turned off the lights, Chamberlain escaped to Mr. Burns' bungalow.

"Where are we headed Dr.?"Burns Inquired.

"Hamunaptra…"Chamberlain Replied.

"The City of the Dead…"Burns grinned. "I have my friends who will help out in this journey."

"How soon will they be here, we need to leave now! I have questionable people on my tail." Chamberlain demanded.

"Well Dr. They're on their way here."Burns Replied.

"Good we board tomorrow afternoon…"Chamberlain grimaced.

Within the next day, Chamberlain and his fellows evaded the police and began their journey to Hamunaptra.

* * *

**What do you think so far… There is a sequel coming up.**

**Please favorite and review **


	2. A Guide

**Note: The following is a fan based story. I don't own "The Mummy" and "The Mummy Returns" and its characters are owned by Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios.**

* * *

_ Chapter 2: A guide_

David Daniels and Tom Henderson waited for their comrade on the boat. Burns met up with them in the card room, Henderson spat his tobacco in his spittoon as a hello.

"Well, Bernard I hope this worth the money."Henderson whined. "And our horses!"

"Now now Henderson, I have trust in this person, after all Chamberlain's is our guide."Burns replied.

"We didn't come from Arizona for nothing Henderson!"Daniels Gleamed. "We come to find Hamunaptra…City of riches!"

"Actually, City of the dead… I learned that form Dr. Chamberlain!"Burns Contradicted.

"Aint it that fella who was selling mummies…if he was as smart as he's supposed to be, he'd sell 'em as firewood."Daniels Chuckled.

"Now that is just crude David."Burns edged.

"Well…"Daniels was about to continue.

Then Came the stressed Chamberlain, He hid his face from the people nearby.

"Hey doctor!"Burns greeted.

"Oh Mr. Burns! Thank heavens I found you!"Chamberlain let a relieved sigh. "By heavens who these patrons…"

"Dr. meet David Daniels, a Cowboy and former soldier. He can be good with working the diggers, and he also can also determine a mummy's worth."Burns Chuckled.

"And who is this..?"Chamberlain inquired to Henderson.

"And this is Tom Henderson… another cowboy; he is good with animals and protection."Burns continued.

"Now Listen Mr. Fancy Pants, I'm all that what my friend said so you have my word."Henderson shook Chamberlain's hand.

Chamberlain was kind of disgusted to find his devoted protégé to leave in trust to rowdy cowboys. While the trio was distracted onto a card game, He took a seat back cleansing his monocle. Then a familiar visage shadowed his face. It couldn't be…

"Ah Dr. Chamberlain…" Said Baltus Hafez.

"What are you doing here?"Chamberlain inquired in fear.

"On my way to Egypt, I heard you're no longer in private auctions…" Hafez grinned.

"Yes…"Chamberlain followed along.

"I heard that your curator said that resigned earlier…I know what you're after!"Hafez bugged.

"Please, I don't know what you're implying… But I'm officially moving to Cairo because a position has come to my attention!" Chamberlain skillfully lied.

The two stared each other down…

"Herman is following me isn't he?"Chamberlain implied.

"Possibly."Hafez smirked.

"I'm tired of your game!"Chamberlain lurched forward.

Then a lean Black man in a red clad and turban; clutched Chamberlain.

"Hey get your hands off the doctor." Burns bolted.

The Turban man pushed burns to the floor, thus his glasses were on the floor. The man stepped on them, making crackling insulting noise.

"Oh…"Burns gasped.

Then Henderson and Daniels drew out their revolvers, thus making an episode.

"Lock-nah… let go of the man!" Hafez ordered.

Lock Nah released Chamberlain, Daniels and Henderson lifted up Burns.

"That's right, and those glasses are coming out of your wallet!" Burns hollered.

As the episode ended in whispers, Hafez was met by a tall sporty fellow in the shadows. It appears to be Herman Frankfurt.

"Hafez…when we get to Cairo, we won't worry about Chamberlain."Spoke Frankfurt.

"Why?"Hafez Demanded.

"He'll be foolish to die in the desert… Also I have an arrangement with a guide: I only need you after I get Hamunaptra." Frankfurt Grinned.

"Yes I understand…"Hafez whispered.

"Good it will take time…"Frankfurt replied revealing his scorpion ring.

* * *

Giza Port, four weeks later.

The team got off the boat… their Horses were escorted to a stable guarded by soldiers. Chamberlain led the way.

"Ah the beautiful essence of Cairo. I have an office near here. It's down that Bazaar."Chamberlain explained.

After avoiding the peasants of Cairo, the entrance of Chamberlain's office was a sign of relief. They walked up the steps and entered the organized abode of Dr. Chamberlain.

"Alright Gentlemen… this is my domain. Don't touch anything of my importance."Chamberlain explained.

"Is it okay if I place my luggage in that closet?"Inquired Daniels.

"YES, and its call a cupboard!"Chamber contradicted.

"Don't have to be soar about it!"Mumbled Daniels.

Living in the muggy part of Cairo wasn't what Burns had expected. Every night was unbearable, Gunshots, people babbling, the people next door. For 5 months Burns had enough and went out to look for guides with Chamberlain. There he saw a poster of Mr. and Mrs. Frankfurt: missing.

"Hey Doctor!"Hinted Burns. "Look its Gloria and Mr. Frankfurt…"

Chamberlain Gazed at the posters.

"Oh- it seems like our friends are here and have suffered a misfortune.."Chamberlain gloated.

"I think we should…"Burns continued.

"No, we have to meet this Mr. Gabor first."Chamberlain interrupted. "After all they say that he's been to Hamunaptra."

* * *

In a Kasbah, the Sly and pitiful Beni Gabor sat and began to drink his vodka. He had his money in a cluster, clutched in his jacket.

"Heh-Heh…Fools…"Beni laughed as he toasted to the missing poster next to him.

Chamberlain and Burns had entered the Kasbah, eager to find this mystery man.

"He couldn't possibly be any of the people…"Burns denied.

Then a drunken pilot: Winston Havelock (Who sat next to Beni), spilt his drink on Burns' Jacket.

"Oh…my bad."Winston drunkenly apologized, as he passed out on the table.

"Oh the people here…Doctor, we'll never find this Beni Gabor…"Burns sighed.

Beni overheard and struck up a grin.

**Please review and Favorite**

**Spoiler: Also Chapter 3 is going to explain a couple of things.**


End file.
